1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a transfer sheet and a method of transferring a figuration of a single or different colorations on a ceramic product from the transfer sheet. The ceramic product directs to a spark plug insulator, semiconductor base plate, rice bowl, dish plate, flower vase, pottery, toilet stool and the like, while the figuration concerns to a geometric figure, letter, numeral, ideogram, symbol, denotation, mark, pattern and the like.
2. Description of Prior Art
In a method in which a design pattern of a single or plurality of colorations is printed on a ceramic product, the following have been introduced.
(i) A transfer sheet is prepared on which a pigment layer is deposited to draw an appropriate design. The transfer sheet thus prepared is dipped into water to separate the pigment layer from the transfer sheet. After desiccating the pigment layer thus separated, the pigment layer is printed on a ceramic product at the time of sintering the ceramic product.
In this instance, it is supposed that this process invites cracks on the ceramic product after finishing the sintering procedure due to a residual aqueous component, and at the same time, inviting a degeneration in the design due to the heat provided during the sintering procedure, thus restricting the use practically to a tableware such as a rice bowl, tea bowl, dish plate and the like.
(ii) An ink is prepared with a chromophoric pigment while preparing a rubber stamp in which a merchandize mark is sculptured. After dipping the stamp into the ink, the stamp is pressed on an outer surface of a ceramic product (e.g., spark plug insulator) to impress the mark on it.
This process has advantages in that it generally invites no cracks on the ceramic product upon finishing the sintering procedure, and at the same time, inviting no adverse affect on the design due to the heat produced during the sintering procedure.
However, the process has drawbacks in that it is physically difficult to produce the design of different colorations in addition to the merchandize mark being blurred.